Demon of Another Color
by branded-beauty
Summary: Naraku attacks Sesshoumaru with a rare demoness thought to be dead. Seeing she doesn't want to fight him, Sess ends up freeing her from Naraku. Now she's dwelling on his territory and sparking his curiosity.
1. The Rare Demoness

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Sessy, however... devilish grin as she tugs chain. In my dreams... um...Astarte is mine!

Chapter 1: New demon on the block

"Heh heh heh... Sesshoumaru, I'd like you to meet my newest addition." Naraku's voice slithered about the air. His hand extended from his baboon pelt and pulled open the latch to the crate beside him, which, until now, had been rattling and squealing with some sort of creature.

Sesshoumaru could scent a demon from within it. Or a demoness, rather. The scent was strange though, one he did not recognize. He couldn't care less about what it was, it would be just as easy to slice through it and finally kill Naraku.

Sesshoumaru had been hunting Naraku down since their last battle at Naraku's castle. The lord inu-youkai was only wasting his time and breath chasing the bastard down because he had a grudge to carry out. No one made a fool of Sesshoumaru, and the Lord or the Western Lands had a vengence to fulfill after nearly being absorbed into the villian's body. And what was worse, the lord was more mortified when his ignorant half demon brother was the one to save him. Naraku would pay dearly.

"What's this?" Sesshoumaru's stone-cold face barely twitched, his liquid gold eyes glowered the box, "Another one of your offspring?"

The crate suddenly became abnormally quiet as the door swung open.

"No," Naraku smirked behind the baboon's face, "This one came with a price."

Naraku tugged what appeared to be a leather strap, a demoness leapt out from the shadows and landed almost inaudibly on the forest floor. She straightened up and held her chin high, defiantly, in the air. She was unlike any of the demons Sesshoumaru, or any other in the lands for that matter, had encountered. What stood out primarily was the demoness's apparel, or therefore lack of. A striking comparison to the modest kimonos most women wore, her clothing was more like black leather strapping. Fabric of deep purple, embroidered gold, covered up the bare necessities and connected to the leather straps. Her attire seemed very much similar to what an emperor's parade horse might be decorated with. Her skin was a deep olive, a strong difference to the snowy porcelain of most females, and her sheen skin tightly wrapped around her lean, toned, curvy body. Her waistlength hair was a rich chestnut, highlighted with gold here and there, and fell sloppily to one side of her head. Her ears were much like his own, pointed at the tips, yet her seemed to have a small degree of movement, as they twitched up almost unnoticably as his eyes bore into hers. Her brillant grey orbs flickered wildly from fear to anger. Tainting her face was what appeared to be...a bridle? Yes, a black leather piece that jammed a metal piece in her mouth and was held firmly to her head. A set of long reins connected her to Naraku's hands. Her demon sub-species suddenly became very obvious as a long, chestnut tail flicked from behind her, the end of it falling around her leg and rested near her foot.

"A horse demon." Sesshoumaru's calm voice sounded more like a statement than a question. As any half-wit knew, horse demons had long been thought extinct after suddenly disappearing several centuries ago. They were little thought of anymore, but seeing one here was somewhat awe-striking. Naraku gave a deviant chukle from under his pelt, giving some slack to the long rein he held.

"Attack."

The demoness visably stiffened, looking over Sesshoumaru. Much to his annoyance, here eyes held no fear right, only a fierce anger. Those grey luminaries broke from his glare and trailed to Naraku. With a defiant snort, she flicked her tail and stuck her nose in the air.

'So she's not obediant huh' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, smirking inwardly at the antihero's apparent lack of control over the female.

Beneath the pelt, Naraku's smirk vanished,"I said **attack**!" With the last word, he took one rein and gave it a hair-raising snatch, which not only sliced the bit into her tongue, but the leather rein smacked against the side of her face and neck and yanked her backwards. She promptly squealed and lashed out a faster-than-eye kick at him, narrowly missing due to her loss of balance.

"If that would have hit, you would have hell to deal with bitch." Naraku eyes practically glowed, "Now attack or I'll rip your face off." To prove his point he tightened the rein painfully before returning her minute freedom. The demoness looked back to Sesshoumaru, this time some fear glinting in her eyes. Blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth.

Sesshoumaru's face was perfectly emotionless as he spoke almost lazily, "Naraku, not only do you set a weak body guard before me, but an uncontrolled one at that. You've lowered yourself past the worms."

Naraku was seething from under the white fur but said nothing for a minute. He gave the rein a firm tug, "Astarte, I **will not** repeat myself."

With a quiet snort, as one last antic of defiance before listening, the horse demon coiled her muscles. Sesshoumaru was not expecting what happened next. One moment she was poised in front of him, not but twenty strides away, the next she was a blur of movement and a shot of pain hit his right arm. He looked down casually to see a small gash cut through the sleeve of his kimono, border crimson with his blood. Sesshoumaru quickly looked up with narrowed eyes to the sound of a struggle. The demoness was on the left of Naraku now, her rump leaned back, her arms thrown forward for balanced. She was flinging her head side to side, fighting wildly against the reins Naraku was snatching and yanking. Sesshoumaru could clearly smell the blood trickling from her mouth. He had underestimated her, thinking uncontrolled under Naraku meant she was weak. It would be a shame really, to kill such a pretty, defiant little thing. He drew Toukijin; this Sesshoumaru wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Naraku ceased his struggle with the reins, glaring daggers at his disobediant minion, "You had better stop fighting me and defend yourself." Before he even finished the sentence, a silver blur whipped past the demoness. She dodged to the side, narrowly missing a painful stab from the sword.

Sesshoumaru waited a moment, waited for her to move, but she only glared at him. 'Must not be the most intelligent of youkai if she can glare me in the eye.' The lord darted forward again, slashing Toukijin at her legs. She pounced gracefully high above them and Sesshoumaru was soon in the air as well, bearing his poisonous claws. The horse demon balleticly landed her feet on his shoulder, and just as he grabbed at her ankle, she sprang off of him and landed back on the ground. He landed shortly after, inhaling the scent of fear. Her eyes were brimming with tears and he could see she was slightly shaking. Somewhere in the background Naraku was raving at her to stop dodging, making his point clear with quick jerks on the reins.

'Why isn't she attacking? Surely she knows her death will come if she doesn't defend herself' Maybe she didn't wish to fight. She obviously hated Naraku with a passion. Sesshoumaru swiped at her again, only for her crazy quick reflexes to dodge him. Again, she simply stood there, gazing at him. A tear rolled down her cheek.

'She doesn't want to fight me.'

Sesshoumaru, with his deadliest speed, dashed towards her, calm faced and sword raised. This time she didn't move. Her orbs only gazed into his as a small whisper escaped her lips, "Please stop." The sword slashed down.

The demoness closed her eyes and stifened, waiting for a searing pain to end her humiliation. Instead, the pressure bounded to her stained mouth fell away and she felt the newly shortened reins fall to her back. She... was free.

As Toukijin completed the swipe, Sesshoumaru sliced it out to the side when hr landed, Naraku's head rolling from his shoulders. Dirt fell to the ground, a small golem puppet laying on top of it. 'Damn it! All that work for a damned nothing!'

Sesshoumaru regained his composure and turned to the horse demoness. She, in return, coiled her muscles to run away from him.

"Stop."

As with Rin, she suddenly froze and looked back at him. He quietly stepped over to her, those grey pools never leaving his stare, which was quickly annoying him. He stopped only inches from her strong frame, and slowly reached up to grasp the back of what was left of her bridle. As if she understood perfectly well, her forehead leaned in and allowed him to pull it from her. She spat a mouthful of blood and stepped back quickly. Sesshoumaru looked at the bridal dangling in his hand, focusing on the horrific metal bit which was laid with sharp spikes.

He glanced back up so see only the forest clearing around him; her bittersweet scent loitering in one direction. The lord carelessly flung the torn bridle to the side, deciding to return home to Rin and Jaken for now, with thoughts of a rare, fierce demoness lingering on his mind. There was something... unique about her.

Author's note: Yeah yeah not your everyday Inuyasha fanfic. Although there are MANY more chapters and the story gets MUCH better, I'm not going to waste my time and post them if no one likes the story so far. Why bother, ne? So purdy please express your thoughts, opinions, and suggestions in reviews so I may debate with the little lawn knome in my brain whether to contunue or not. Pwease?


	2. Found Her

Disclaimer: Nopers, still don't own InuYasha

Chapter 2: Found Her

Sesshoumaru wandered about the study of his estate, glancing at scrolls and going about his business. It had been a couple weeks since the horse demoness gained her freedom. She had popped into his mind a few times since that day.Where had the horse demons gone? For that matter, where had she come from? There was maybe one or two reportings of a horse demon spotted since they all had disappeared so long ago. Sesshoumaru remembered, as a child, his father explaining the different youkai to him. The horse youkai, because they bred almost specifically for strength and stamina, were ranked as some of the more challenging of demons. The dame's fighting skills were acute, from what he could see. Even though during their fight her moves were mostly defensive. Her blinding speed had surprised him, and surprising the Lord of the Western Lands was no easy task.

"Jaken."

A toad demon, waiting outside the door, stumbled in, "Yes, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru looked calmly out the window at the warm, late spring day, "What news of the lands?"

"Not much, my lord, but a few of your food gathering servants have reported spotting dead demons," Jaken kept his eyes on the ground. Sesshoumaru glanced over at him, slightly cocking a brow and wondering why he hadn't been informed of this sooner. A few moments passed. Sesshoumaru knew he had not killed any demons lately. The dim-witted youkai that did dare to wander into his territory were usually too strong for most of his servants and unyeilding to the villages. But something had killed them.

"See that Rin is taken care of. I'm going to patrol the borders." He would have failed to mention the last sentence, but Rin would want to know why he was gone.

"But... my lord- ACK!" Jaken only just missed the lord's foot as Sesshoumaru glided past him.

Sure enough, a pig demon corpse lay crumpled on the edge of a meadow that bordered his territory. The body was already stiff, the deep black and blue bruises suggested it had been dead for at least a day. Sesshoumaru took careful note that while the body was tattered with gashes and bruises, none of the beast had been eaten. This youkai was killed out of defense.

Sweeping an elegant hand over one of the cuts, he brought his fingers to his nose and inhaled. Horse youkai, the same scent as that demoness.

'So she's still within my borders...' The wind suddenly shifted, his angelic face turned to the direction the wind was coming from, "...and not too far off."

He began walking in that direction inaudibly, noticing her scent on the breeze was not moving. Her scent was easy to recognize now to his sensitive nose; sweet, earthy, grass, wildflowers.

After over an hour of walking, Sesshoumaru had spotted several more corpses, all with her scent on them, all along the edges of the meadow. From the way she killed the youkai, he knew her fighting skills were notable. Her scent on the bodies was extremely light, and the numerous gashes proposed she came in for numerous, quick attacks. She had lost no blood.

Her scent was becoming stronger and soon he spotted a figure. From beneath the trees and shadows that bordered the meadow, he could see her laying in the sun-kissed, lush grass. She was propped up on one elbow on her side, her back to him, her long legs strolled out beside her, her chestnut locks cascading around her. She was contently nibbling on the emerald blades and soaking up the evening's last few warm rays, the setting sun giving her skin a copper sheen. His keen eyes found a marking on the back of her bare shoulder. It looked something like a handprint.

Sesshoumaru thought it odd; most demoness came to his territory in heat, hoping their scent to tempt him, looking for his power and reputation for a mate. The inu-youkai was not tempted, although would occationally find them out of sheer boredom, usually to cast them back to their own lands. He needed no female, at least not one with her eyes on his court. But here she was, not looking for anyone, laying peacefully and contently with herself and without a care in the world.

Without warning, the wind shifted again and pressed his back. In a matter of seconds, her flawless face turned abruptly, staring straight at him beyond the shadows of the forest. With a quiet snort, she leapt to her feet and bolted out of the meadow with an untouched speed.

Sesshoumaru brought a finger to his chin thoughtfully. She seemed to be an apt fighter still with potential to be a greater one. She was freelancing as she pleased so she must not have belonged to a pack... or herd as horse youkai probably called it. It would be wise to at least make an alliance with her. He certainly didn't need her help for anything, but as Lord of the Western Lands he saw it rational to make alliance with her before some enemy in search of his territory did. Maybe her skills could come in useful. Besides, her rare beauty would decorate the castle. With the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips, he turned back for home.

'But how to catch a wild filly?'


	3. Caught Her

Disclaimer: Yea yea, you know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha. From here on out I don't own Inuyasha in any of my chapters. There, I saved myself 5 seconds.

Chapter 3: Caught Her

Back at his manor that evening, Sesshoumaru scanned over the many scrolls of his library, passed down to him by his father. He finally stopped at one labeled 'Horse Youkai', pulled it out, and blew off the thick layer of dust. The scroll was carefully unrolled, molten gold eyes scanning snippets of information about the equine demons that may have been in his father's or father's advisor's handwriting.

_"Horse Youkai work and associate with horses, similar to the way Wolf Youkai relate to wolves. They live in strictly organized herds led by one female matriarch, all royalty bear the unique mark of their herd..."_

_"Breeding is strictly for strength, stamina, and also beauty; the strongest males seek out the strongest females during breeding season, thus constantly strengthening the herd. These demons are known for their speed, which surpasses any other demon, as well as their abilities in leaping, dodging, and general grace..."_

_"Little is known of the youkai's culture- they seem to find no need to associate with other demons and dislike confrontation. Although, it has been noted that horse demons are fond of humans..." _Sesshoumaru's amber eyes narrowed before continuing.

_"Horse Yoikai follow a strict set of body language "laws" that every one must follow; for example, to take a loner or banished into one's herd, a dominant youkai will chase the "acceptee" until the acceptee stops and submits. The dominant will turn their back to the subordinate and the subordinate, who must follow the laws, will follow the dominate in submission. Licking the lips are a law of submission, as is turning of the back a gesture of disrespect..."_

Sesshoumaru paused in consideration, 'This information will be useful, if its true. I can use her own laws against her.'

Lord of the Western Lands decided to begin his hunt for the elusive dame before dawn, giving her the chance to believe she had escaped him well after the evening's meeting and possibly catching her still in slumber. If horse demons did sleep.

Now the horizon was just beginning to lighten with the sun's wakening. The castle was quite and Sesshoumaru took this oppertunity to leave without any questions.

He returned to the same meadow he had first spotted her, freezing as his keen ears caught the secretive muffles of shifting grass. The sky was a hazy grey and a light fog rested over the dew-licked grass.The fog allowed every scent around him to by ampified and that fimilar, wild, earthy scent of the demoness was somewhat strong; she was close. He followed the scent and sounds along the tree border. There she was.

Sesshoumaru's cold eyes glinted amusement to find the fae practicing an acrobatic display, practically slicing through the fog and leaving trails through the damp grass where she landed. Her bare, lean legs darted through the emerald blades, coiled, and launched her high into the air. Her feet and calves where neatly tucked under her, her torso twisted, her graceful arms balancing her form in the air. She landed lightly on her toes and instantly leapt backwards, arching her back to land on her hands, and leapt again with another arch to return to her feet. Her movements were... agreeable to the inu-youkai. He wasn't sure if she was excersising, practicing battle moves, dancing, or all of the above, but she was talented at it. She might have matched him.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows into the clearing. The demoness caught movement out of the corner of her eye and froze, gazing at him. The two stood statue-still for a minute, each one staring the other down. Sesshoumaru, slightly annoyed by her eyes not avoiding his, took a step forward. She gave a light snort snort and bounded away. This time Sesshoumaru formed into an arrow of light and quickly followed after, even in his aurora he could follow her scent and occationally caught glimpses of her tail as it swayed after her.

He purposely slowed, letting her thing she was getting away. The demoness gave one last blinding sprint, bursting from the forest and into another field. She took a quick glance behind her with a smirk, 'Lost 'em.' Her soundless feet jogged over to a small stream that cut through the field and gingerly stepped into the icy water. A sound stirred behind her, a light beam bursted from the same trail she had just come from. She spun and started to spring off.

"Stop."

She paused, long enough to look at her persuer, standing only a few strides away from her unmoving.

'Hey... that's-' Her panicked instincts took over and she sprang away before finishing the thought, her sharp ears catching the sound of him still following. She darted across this meadow and back to some trees thinking, 'He was close enough to attack me, I know he's capable." Flashback from their previous battle flashed in her mind. He was the one who set her free from that monster. Maybe he didn't want to kill her? Again, she darted forward, stopped and turned to his advancing form. She couldn't run forever, he had chased her much longer than any other offender and she wasn't afraid to fight him if she must. He was very powerful though.

Her grey orbs watched as the beam also halted, forming into a handsome youkai wearing an awfully large amount of clothing. There was some sort of fur over his shoulder, possibly a decoration of his rank. Upon his brow was a cresent moon, she wondered if like her own people, it was a marking of royalty. His emotionless eyes sent a chill through her spine that she didn't like.

He wasn't moving, just standing there with those golden eyes void of feeling piercing hers. Why wasn't he attacking? 'He couldn't possibly...does he know our laws? He's trying to accept me into his herd?' She tilted her head in puzzlement, 'Well as long as he doesn't attack... the company would be nice...'

Unsure if this was some sort of trick or not, she hesitantly lowered her head and licked her lips. Greatly to her surprise, he turned his back to her and waited. Cautiously, she stepped over to him, ready to take off at the slightest wrong move. Now she was within arm's reach of him, looking up at him with her chin tucked near her neck.

"You're no horse youkai, so you have no herd. Why did you just accept me?"


	4. Introductions

Unsure if this was some sort of trick or not, she hesitantly lowered her head and licked her lips. Greatly to her surprise, he turned his back to her and waited. Cautiously, she stepped over to him, ready to take off at the slightest wrong move. Now she was within arm's reach of him, looking up at him with her chin tucked near her neck.

"You're no horse youkai, so you have no herd. Why did you just accept me?"

Chapter 4: Introductions

Sesshoumary kept his his amber eyes drilling into her silver ones; she was afraid of his potential, but not afraid for her life. Curious. As was her lack of clothing she seemed negligent about. Her skin may have distracted other males, but this Sesshoumaru had far too much honor to allow his eyes to wander and fought himself slightly to keep his eyes locked on hers. And she seemed completely oblivious to the fact her attire could get her into trouble. He made a mental note to give her a proper kimono at his home.

"By living on the outskirts of my territory and killing offending demons, you were requesting permission to join my pack." He began walking towards his estate, she followed beside him, glancing warily at him and her surroundings, half expecting this to be a trick and for something to pop out and grab her. Sesshoumary sensed her distrust; it would just have to be something she learned to get over.

"I was unaware this was your territory. As for the demons, a gal's gotta defend herself. The grass is better here than anywhere else I've been and there aren't as many demons, so I thought this might as well be a nice place to stay." She spoke with a sort of gutsy humor playing her supple voice.

Sesshoumaru had a sense of pride for his land, he did take good care of it, as his father did. They walked in silence for a few minutes before the maiden's curiosity surfaced, "Well, you've taken me into your herd... or 'pack'," it sounded humorous to her to belong herself to a canine term, "do you have a name?"

Sesshoumaru looked out of the corner of his eye at her, this time the mental note was to teach her better manners to a lord, "I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

"Mmm." She sounded like she couldn't care less, the inu-youkai looked fully at her with a glare. She continued looking forward, pretending not to feel his eyes poke daggers at her, "I'm Astarte, Martri- uhh..." she cut herself short, "ehh, a maiden of the First Harem court."

A memory of Naraku yelling that name in battle flashed to in his head. It was a strange name. Beautiful, but strange. And he was unfimilar with the term 'First Harem'. She spoke again, "Do you have a particular reason for taking me into your herd? You obviously don't need me for protection. And if you think I'm going to be one of your wenches, I will fight."

Sesshoumaru had had enough of her lack of manners and spun to her, bringing his face inches from hers, "You **will** mind better behavior in the presence of ruler of the Western Lands." He remained glowering into her eyes, letting his menacing air seep into her. She bit her tongue like she wanted to say something and was holding it before shrinking back. He turned and continued home, listening to her pause a moment for following, muttering "I'm about sick of all these damn males trying to rule over me."

Her initial question popped back into his mind and he mentally cursed himself for not having an answer besides 'because you, your origin, and your talents have enticed me and its rather annoying.'

"Horse youkai have an interest in humans, I presume I am correct?"

Astarte looked up at him, finding that him knowing a lot more about her than she knew about him a little unnerving. "Yes..." She herself had always been fairly fascinated by them.

"I have a young girl under my care. I'm not always nearby to protect her and I believe she needs a female influence in her life."

"Funny, I didn't see you as the type to take in a human child," her statement cause a spark of anger in him, but his face showed no emotion, "So let me get this straight, you want me to play body guard and hand maid to your little girl?"

Sesshoumaru matched her challenging tone, "Yes."

Astarte opened her mouth to give him a smart-ass remark when she sensed a barrier directly in front of her and hesitated. Sesshoumaru rose his head without breaking a stride and the barrier parted, "Come." Astarte darted through it close behind him and watched behind her as the barrier closed like a falling curtain.

They continued for some time, Sesshoumary sensing the dame's growing nervousness to the new area, scenting her light fear and watching in hidden amusement when she would start at small sounds and bump into him. That alertness probably saved her tail more times than one, but she would need to learn to control her actions a little better. It was like she was wild and needed to be tamed.

The castle came into view and as they approached, Astarte tilted her head to look at the towering manor in amazement, "Daaaaaaaammmmnn..." She paused in awe but quickly came back to her senses when she felt Sesshoumaru's finger tap under her chin to close her mouth. They walked in, Sesshoumaru sighing silently in his cold patience as she stopped to look at things before catching back up to him.

"I haven't seen many buildings in my travels and this one is by far the largest..." She walked abreast to him, looking up at him with silvered eyes. The inu-youkai returned the look from the corner of his eye. Why was she so astonished by his home? It was modest for a castle. Where there no buildings wherever she came from?

Just then, an excited squeal errupted from the other end of the hall, causing both youkai to wince and the demoness to jump nearly out of her skin. A very joyful Rin came bounding over to Sesshoumaru with a very annoyed Jaken following after her, waving his bony fist in the air and yelling scowlds at her and trying to keep up with her long legs. Astarte, very unnerved by all the commotion, stepped behind Sesshoumaru- he was her only protection in such a strange place so vast with halls she could not run yet so narrow and delicate she could not fight if needed.

Rin stopped in front of her lord and father figure slightly panting and thrust a handful of flowers up at him, "Rin picked these for you Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin missed you a lot!" Sesshoumaru's eyes never flickered emotion as he took the flowers as he had done a thousand times before to satisfy the child's enthusiasm.

Asarte peered around his shoulder in curiosity. He seemed so cold, emotionless, dangerous. Yet he had taken in a human child and treated her like a daughter. Maybe this unfeeling youkai had a soft spot somewhere. Her ash colored eyes smiled in amusement.

About that time Jaken finally caught up and panting gave a lowly bow to his master, "Welcome bacme my lordship-" Jaken looked up and his bulbous eyes went wide when he saw the demoness. He jumped and pointed a scrawny finger at her, "My Lord, who is that!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as a snarl that sent a chill down everyone's spine errupted from his throat, "Watch your manners Jacken! She is a guest in my home!" Jcken promptly hit the ground wiuth his nose to the floor in a flurry of appologies. Sesshoumaru continued, "She is Rin's caretaker."

Astarte looked up at him, deep offense flickering behind her orbs. 'Royalty being called a caretaker. Whatever, I'll play along...' She walked around him with a kind smile, laying her hands on her knees and lowering her face to the little girl's level. "Heya! I'm Astarte!"

Words could not describe the look of joy that lighted up the child's already beaming eyes. She loved being with Sesshoumaru but she did sometimes long for someone to play with, though she kept it to herself because it seemed ungrateful. But though this demoness was much older, an adult, she was beyond mirth. "My name is Rin and Rin likes Sesshoumaru's pretty lady!" With that she flung her arms around a very startled Astarte in a bear hug. Astarte jumped to her full height with the girl still attached to her neck, looking at Sesshoumaru with a 'what the hell am I suppose to do' look.

She could have sworn she saw a smirk on his lips.

Author's note: wipes away tear I got my first review for this story! Thankies so much Inuyashalover3kat, you encouraged me to write more! I swear it was pathetically sad how I was victory dancing around the house... thanks again!

Oh yeah, I have ideas for the next couple of chapters, but if anyone has any suggestions they might like to see go into this fanfic, feel free to e-mail me bckhouston. C'mon peoples more reviews please?


	5. A Beginning

I'd like to thank kittyhassharpclaws (Thanks for the suggestion!), Dream Bandit, serpent-vampfreak, and chelsea rae for your reviews! Thanks a bunches ya'll!

Words could not describe the look of joy that lighted up the child's already beaming eyes. She loved being with Sesshoumaru but she did sometimes long for someone to play with, though she kept it to herself because it seemed ungrateful. But though this demoness was much older, an adult, she was beyond mirth. "My name is Rin and Rin likes Sesshoumaru's pretty lady!" With that she flung her arms around a very startled Astarte in a bear hug. Astarte jumped to her full height with the girl still attached to her neck, looking at Sesshoumaru with a 'what the hell am I suppose to do' look.

She could have sworn she saw a smirk on his lips

Chapter 5: A Beginning

Rin finally detached herself from Asarte's neck and started babbling about everything they would do to the demoness.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked to his study, "Jaken, show Astarte to the guest room next to Rin's. That will be hers from now on." Astarte tilted her head, watching the blasé inu-youkai walk away 'My room?' She was unable to ask her question aloud before the ever active Rin grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the room Jaken was suppose to show her.

Astarte was somewhat indifferent to the child liberties of touch; on one hand she was offended, and on the other she was given a sense of friendship. She decided this girl was much to adorable to be offended by and didn't seem to mean any harm whatsoever.

It was a very beautiful room, the uma-youkai gasped as she stepped in. There was a futon of black, red, and gold resting near an elegant wall, pilled with matching down pillows. Flowing, transparent black curtains framed the doorway to a balcony outside. Resting near the corner was a polished silver mirror. Drawers of dark mahogany red were there as well, items of scented soaps and such setted on them. She walked around it, fascinated by everything before looking back at Rin.

"This is all very beautiful, but what's the purpose of this room?"

Rin giggled, "You never had your own room? No? Well, this is like your own private area. You sleep change here." Astarte opened her mouth to protest about nothing being wrong with sleeping outside, especially with such nice weather, but Rin grabbed her hand excitedly and half dragged her across the hall, "Rin's room is over here!"

They sat on Rin's orange and gold futon, also piled with soft cushions. This room was similar in layout to Astarte's, but much more personalized with girl's trinkets. She was a child of no more than eleven or twelve, and though ornaments of young adolescence dotted the drawers and shelves, lingering childhood dolls and dried flowers also gave the room character. After talking and laughing with one another for a good while, Astarte decided she liked this human girl, and if Sesshoumaru had been the one who had raised her, he must not have been as cold and heartless as she first thought.

Two servants knocked and enter the room with a bow, both demoness the tai-youkai had hired for kitchen duties but were now to serve as handmaids to the females, "We are to prepare you for dinner."

Rin was a little puzzled, she had always prepared herself and having help was strange, but if this was her lord's wish then so be it. Asarte skeptically followed her kitsune servant back to her room.

Sesshoumaru sat noiselessly at the table with Rin settled to his left. He rarely actually ate, but he found an inner enjoyment to Rin's company at this time of day. They had been waiting for Astarte for some time. The tai-youkai's ears caught sounds of squeals and heavy banging.

"My lady! You must make yourself presentable before the lord!" The servant's voice was gentle but hurried.

"There's gonna be a snowball in hell before I put that on!" Astarted errupted into the room, shattering the formar peace, bot her and Rin's kitsunes struggling to place clothing on her. She was little better than her straps and cloth. The red sash that would have covered the belly of a kimono was wrapped around her chest. Besides that, she only had a black and red kimono folded in half and tied around her waist. Her tail pulled the back of the 'skirt' down and was flicking side to side. The servants had managed to pull her hair up and decorate her crown, neck and wrists with jewelry. In her playful resistance, the light caught the jewelry and and beamed against her copper skin. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly and thought, 'A wild beauty' before kicking himself mentally.

"We're sorry, my lord, but my lady seems to-"

"That will be all."

The two bowed and left the room. Asarte took a seat where the last pillow was, to the tai-youkai's right, and stared oddly at the food before her.

"Why didn't you wear the kimono I provided?" Sesshoumaru's stoic eyes feel on the uma-youkai. A lady in court was expected to cloth properly, and in his court he expected the finest to be worn.

Astare looked down on her clothing, "I am wearing it."

"Not appropriately."

She shrugged and took a sip of tea, "I don't see how you can wear that much dress. I wouldn't be able to move in it. Hey what's this?" She found a way to veer off the subject to poke at some odd smelling food.

"Chicken," Rin smiled at her.

Astarte's eyes went wide, "You killed a chicken? To _eat_ it?" She pushed the plate away from her.

Rin gave a small giggle and handed her an apple. The uma-youkai lit up and happily accepted it, "I love these!"

'Of coarse' pondered Sesshoumaru 'horse demon, horse diet...'

Leter that evening, Sesshoumaru pulled on a robe after a bath and paced in his room. The demoness...Astarte... what was the real reason her had brought her here? Rin didn't need a handmaid, he had taught her in the five years she had lived with him how to take care of herself. It was a good excuse at the time, but this Sesshoumaru did NOT make excuses and the fact that he had angered him.

After some deliberation, he came to the conclusion that he was simply curious about where she had come from and why she was so different. He would learn more about her, his curiousity would be satisfied, he could send he away and life would return to normal. But what if learning more about her...no, Sesshoumaru brushed the thought away.

His stone chiseled face broke momentarily as he gave a sigh and walked out onto his balcony that overlooked his private garden. The moon was nearly full and cast down a soft, silvery light. Astarte's scent was in the air, his amber eyes looked down to fins her resting in the garden. She layed on her side, one arm holding up her torso and the other hold a small flower to her nose. She wore the same thing she wore to dinner, but her hair had fallen and returned to its careless flow to one side. Her tail splayed around her, and in the silver curtain she looked like a goddess among the foliage. Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment.

Astarte's ears twitched as the mute sound of feet touching the earth came to her and she immediately sat up with her legs tucked neatly besdie her. The inu-youkai took note that she didn't start and stand, meaning she was at least a little comfortable with his presence.

"This is my private gardern," His eyes never flickered as they gaze down on her, "What are you doing here?"

Astarte layed the flower down, "It's very beautiful and peaceful here. It reminds me a lot of home. I didn't know that..." She was taken by surprise as he sat beside her- awkwardly since it seemed he was missing an arm under his kimono.

"Tell me of your home."

She opened her mouth, hesitated, close it, and loowed away with a flick of her tail which ended up more like dragging along the ground. To her shock, a firm but gentle hand took her chin and pulled her face to his, her silvery grey eyes locking with his molten gold ones. Sesshoumaru noticed how is proximity and touch could unnerve the little uma youkai and he planned to use that to his advantage.

"Tell me of you home." He would not repeat himself again.

This time her hesitation was defeated by a small sigh, "I...I come from the south. I was born to the First Harem of the Valley. Out of Fenris and sired by Taro." She paused to see if these names had any affect on him. She thought even if they did, she wouldn't have been able to read his expression. "We... the uma-youkai.. hid ourselves long ago."

"Yes, everyone believes you disappeared or died off. What happened?"

She faltered, unsure if she could tell her secrets to one she knew so little of. His hand touched hers, pressing her to continue, but it caused her heart to skip a beat and her cheeks tinged pink. 'What just happened?'

"The horse demons grew tired tired of all the fighting. We are a peaceful race dosn't care about other's affairs. Demons fighting demons, humans fighting humans, demons fighting humans... we were sick of it and wanted nothing more than graze and bask and carry on life," She composed herself, "You have to understand, we're not lazy. We just don't like to fight unless necessary. So we moved to the south where it was warmer and the grass was more abundent, harem broke off and we each set up a barrier around our lands.

Sesshoumaru's emotionless face continued to look at her, "If there was a barrier, someone would have noticed after so many centuries.

"Not if they don't know there's a barrier. One can walk right in actually, but they will not see or smell or sense us. They only sense strong discomfort and that discomfort usually makes them want to leave," She beamed a little, "Our monks and priestesses train their whole lives to maintain it."

Clever, thought Sesshoumaru.

"Life is comfortable but challenging-" She froze as she felt his hand squeeze hers and looked up to see him looking into the distance.

Sesshoumaru had sensed something trying to break into his barrier. It alone had no chance, but more and more power was added until he could feel hundreds od demons hacking at his barrier. About that time, a very strong scent of uma youkai hit him like a brick wall. Astarte noticed the scent as well and he could hear her heart literally skip a few beats.

He stood pulling her up with him, "Come, I think someone has come looking for you."


	6. A Search Ended

Chapter 6: Search Ended 

The inu and uma youkai sprinted in the direction of the puissant scent, their hushed feet instinctively seeking out the quiet, soft parts of the earth and avoiding inanimate leaves and twigs. Had her scent not brushed his nose and her form not advance in the reflection of his orbs, Sesshoumaru would have never known she was running beside him. He could sense her nervousness and anticipation amplify with the scent as they neared, her feet hit the earth faster and somewhat more recklessly and she surpassed him. The scent itself, Sesshoumaru realized, was no mere collection of demons, but an army. The blue, liquid-like barrier came into view and Astarte skid to a halt with Sesshoumaru stopping with lissome behind her. His acute ears caught her quiet gasp.

It was army of horse demon. Though his facial expressions never so much as twitched, Sesshoumaru was surprised. A lost civilization was right here outside his borders. One spotted them almost as soon as they appeared from the brush and gave a shrill noise, alerting the other thousand to cease their attack on the barrier. The inu-youkai's stoic gaze trailed over the battalion, males and females, all clad in similar clothing to Astarte's when he first spotted her. There were some coloration and design differences, and many wore bone armor. Several of the females in front had gems embedded in their armor, one stepped forward cautiously.

"Astarte?"

The whole accumulation went wide-eyed and gaped at her as if they had seen a ghost. All was still and quiet, and had it not been for the wind that rustled up a few leaves and Sesshoumaru's kimono, it would have seemed that time had paused.

Astarte was the one to break the caesura. Her ashen eyes went brillant, "My sisters!"

Sesshoumaru glanced to the three jewel armored in front. 'Sisters?'

"Hold it!"

A deep, thundering voice bellowed from the front. A huge male advanced a step. He stood a full head taller than those around him and his armor seemed to hug in his cumbersome belly. His limbs were thick with muscle. His black hair was hacked short and his dark eyes did not look extremely intelligent. His attire was the hues of blue and yellow and those dolt eyes glared at Astarte with marked distrust.

"She could be another rogue and this could be another trick." He cast a quick side-glance to the warriors behind him. They, in return, altered their looks at her from enthusiastic to wariness.

"You are a complete idiot, Lir."

Another male's voice, wholesome and vivid sounded from the side. Sesshoumaru watched as the demons hastily parted a path, those unable to move out of his way in time were "guided" away none to gently. This one stood tall and proud, even if only to the hulking male's nose, and his very presence commanded the others around him to bow their heads a little and give him space. He was lean and rippled with muscle, which his copper skin pulled taunt across. A few aged scars were visible. His deep eyes reflected a veteran's keenness though it was clear he was still well in prime. He marched right up to Lir, and snarled in his face.

"This is Astarte you dumbass!" They only exchanged fiery looks at each other for a split-moment before the larger broke the stare to look at the ground. Content with his victory, the new male turned his attention to the demoness on the other side of the barrier. Astarte stiffened when she saw his face.

"Kahar?"

The male sank to a kneel, his line of sight boring into the ground, "My lady, forgive this imbecile, he is of the Fifth Harem."

Before she could get a word in edgewise, Lir snorted, "For all we know this is another trick. If you are the true Astarte, show your mark!" The slender male was glaring daggers at him.

During this time, Sesshoumaru had been watching the conversation motionlessly. This was between his guest and and those who sought her so there was no need for him to speak just yet. He knew he would cut in if necessary, but for the time being, he was curious of their interaction. By his side, in compliance to the hulking demon's demand, Astarte casually turned her back to the legion. She pulled her glistening locks from her shoulder, revealing the marking that resembled a bloodied handprint across her shoulder blade that Sesshoumaru recognized from earlier.

The army of uma demons and demonesses gasped almost in unison and feel to their knees in a wave. Sesshoumaru heard a groan by his side and found Astarte's forhead buried in a palm.

"Who are these people?" His apathetic voice finally formed words, his gold orbs looking over the bowed people. The females in jeweled armor were the only ones looking up, all three of them with eager eyes that beamed at Astarte.

"They are... were... my court..." Her voice was quieted, shamed almost to which the inu-youkai failed to understand why.

Lir spoke up, his sight focused on the ground and he seemed to lick his lips before speaking, "My most sincere apologies, my lady, I am unworthy of your presence and much less to be your vassal. He looked up, his once intimidating glare now melted into the ogle of a gentle puppy,

"We have finally found out Matriarch."

Sesshoumaru's stoic gaze trailed over the bowed youkai and ended its path on Astarte. She was the "matriarch" of these people? By the sudden respect and groveling, he concluded it was a title of high ranking.

A voice deprived of emotion emitted from his parted lips, "As guest of my home, your people are also welcomed." This Sesshoumaru was rather annoyed by the thought of so many youkai trampling his land. However, this was standard court etiquette and it would be a downfall of his honor and a rude gesture on Astarte to not make the offer.

The barrier parted and the three females in jeweled armor were at Astarte's side almost instantly, hugging her and going on with "We've been looking every where for you," and "There is much to speak of," and "We are glad to finally have our Matriarch back!" Astarte pulled away and the three smiled kindly.

"Riku, Tami, Asa, I have missed you all. I have a lot of questions..." She looked up to find Sesshoumaru already departing the area.

The toned male was nexted by her side, "My lady-"

Astarte lifted her chin, "Kahar." She turned without another word.

With the three females close behind her, and the brigade not too far behind them, Astarte followed the inu-youkai's path.

Author's note: Yea, I found a couple of the names from other books. Lir I think came from The Last Unicorn and Fenris is a Norse god. The next chapters are gonna be awesome, I already have them ready!


End file.
